


What My Thoughts Do All The Time

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick turns Greg's fantasies into reality....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What My Thoughts Do All The Time

Nick was busily logging in evidence from his latest case when he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He usually only felt that when someone was watching him. He glanced up but didn't see anyone there so he continued what he was doing. Once he finished, he made his way to the break room for some much-needed coffee and ran into Catherine. While they were discussing their respective cases, Catherine was paged to the reception area for a visitor.

Nick made his way to Greg's lab to check on results he needed for a case he had worked earlier that evening. He walked into the lab to find Greg daydreaming at his workstation. He leaned over to turn the heavy metal music down just a bit while calling Greg's name. When the reduction in music volume didn't get Greg's attention, Nick reached over and touched Greg's shoulder.

Greg jumped and turned to see who was there. When he realized it was Nick, he could feel the blood rise from his neck to the roots of his hair. He also felt blood rush to other places, and that embarrassed him even further. Nick grinned and apologized for startling him, then proceeded to ask him about the results he was looking for. Greg found the paper Nick was asking for and explained the findings to him. Nick thanked him and leaned in close to ask if Greg was available for breakfast.

After leaving the DNA lab, Nick went to his office to finish some of the never-ending paperwork that came with being a CSI. He grinned when he thought about Greg being embarrassed when he had startled him in the lab, and grinned even more when Greg said he was available for breakfast. They had only recently started going out, and were keeping things quiet for the time being. 

The relationship was so new that they hadn't even had sex yet. Just a few heavy make-out sessions on Nick's couch. Nick preferred it that way because he wanted to see if Greg was serious about wanting to be with him, or if he was just interested in a quick roll in the hay. Nick had managed to control the urge to take it to the next level so far, but he could tell that Greg was getting really antsy. 

He explained to Greg that he wanted to go slow to make sure that it was the real thing and Greg had agreed to do so. Nick knew how it was affecting him, but he could only imagine what it was doing to Greg. He was thinking that maybe they could go a little further the next time they were together. He went on about his business and managed to finish his paperwork before the end of his shift. As he was walking down the hall toward the locker room, he glanced into the DNA lab and saw Greg staring off into space just like he was earlier. Nick rapped on the glass and tapped his watch. Greg blushed and jumped off his stool so he could finish up and get out of work on time.

When Nick arrived at his condo, he did a quick walk-through to make sure everything was semi-tidy. He wasn't quite done when he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled to himself when he looked through the peep hole and saw Greg nervously hopping from one foot to the other like he had to pee. As soon as Nick opened the door and let Greg in, Greg was on him like white on rice. Kissing and touching as if he were trying to burrow his way under Nick's skin.

Nick returned the kisses with equal heat. As he turned to make his way into the living room, he could feel Greg trying to stick to him like glue. As they collapsed on the couch, Greg started all over with the kissing and touching, all the while rubbing himself against Nick's leg. By the time the two came up for air, Greg was clad only in his socks and boxers, and Nick was wearing just his jeans and they were open.

Nick felt lost without the physical contact. When he reached for Greg, Greg backed away. Nick looked up to see the blond making his way down the hall to his bedroom. Nick got up to follow, and when he opened the bedroom door, he was amazed at the sight that greeted him. Greg lay in the middle of Nick's bed completely naked, slowly jacking on his hard dick. Nick made his way over to the bed and quickly pulled off his jeans.

Greg whistled in appreciation at the sight of Nick fully nude. The guy was packing some serious meat! Greg thought about the old saying about everything being bigger in Texas, and they sure as hell didn't lie ! Greg reached out and touched the tip of Nick's hard dick, and Nick let out a low moan. Greg got up on his hands and knees and slowly swallowed the length of Nick's shaft to his balls. Nick moaned and slowly thrust into Greg's throat, and soon they had a steady rhythm going. Nick tried to warn Greg that he was getting close, but that made Greg work harder toward making Nick come.

Just about the time Nick started to come, Greg reached down and quickly stroked his own dick. As Nick began to shoot down Greg's throat, Greg saw stars as his dick exploded and rivers of cum ran over his fingers and onto the sheets.

Both men collapsed onto the bed, spent from their activities. When Nick was able to focus again, he reached over and pulled Greg into a soul-searing kiss. When they came up for air, Nick looked at Greg and said: “Damn, G, that was amazing!”  
Greg smiled at Nick and said: “Thank you. I've been wanting to do something like that with you for quite a while now.”  
“I kinda thought so. You think about doing this to me a lot?”  
“Yeah, it's what my thoughts do all the time.....”

THE END


End file.
